The present disclosure relates generally to the field of network computing, and more particularly to coalescing messages into a network packet using a network interface controller (NIC).
A source node may inject network packets into a network using a NIC. The network packets often contain a single network message generated by an application or software thread. Accordingly, injected network packets are often much smaller than the maximum packet size that can be sent to the destination node.